


[Podfic] Houses and Rooms are Full of Perfumes

by bessyboo, cantarina, inkjunket, kalakirya, sly (curiously_me), themusecalliope



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BYO Subtext, Friendship, Multi, Perfume, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tony Stark's Superhero Commune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of azephirin's story.</p><p>
  <i>Complicated and expensive.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Houses and Rooms are Full of Perfumes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Houses and Rooms Are Full of Perfumes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443284) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Houses and Rooms Are Full of Perfumes](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/228421.html)  
**Fandom:** Avengers (movieverse)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Clint/Natasha, Tony/Pepper, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor  
**Author:** azephirin  
**Reader:** themusecalliope, sly_hostetter, cantarina, kalakirya, lunchy-munchy, inkjunket, bessyboo  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** Complicated and expensive  
**Length:** 8 minutes 4 seconds  
**Cover Art:** by koshvader  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/HousesandRooms.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/HousesandRoomspodbook.zip)

**Notes:** With thanks to sly_hostetter for beta help, the voice crew for their fab work, and azephirin for saying yes...and telling me how to pronounce "azephirin." Also, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
